


Breakfast and a Show - July 10, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 5





	Breakfast and a Show - July 10, 2020

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE OUT OF BACON! THAT IS UNACCEPTABLE!" said Harry to Brian the Obvious Sous Chef.

"He's in Caps lock mode again, Herms..." Ron muttered.

"GET OFF IT RONALD, IT HAPPENS TO THE BEST OF US! AND THAT IS NOT MY NAME" Hermione screamed, also in Caps Lock mode, the last sentence getting so high pitched a glass on the table broke.

"Oh now what has happened?" Ginny asked, peaking out from her box.

"DIDJA PUT YOUR NAME IN DA GOBLET OF FIAR!" Dumbledore shouted, grabbing Harry, causing to drop his omelet and Brian to glare at the both of them.

Professor McGonagall looked over at Professor Snape. "Caps lock potion again?"

Snape smirked back. "Of course. Ten points to Slytherin."


End file.
